RWBY: A New Telling
by kyoki no akuma
Summary: You already know of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. But, what if, I bet you didn't see this coming, there was a fourth team? See how the story goes when team JAGR enters the game. ANYONE who calls them team Jagger will be MURDERED BY SLENDERMAN IN A VERY VIOLENT MANNER! Rated M for fowl language and future possibilities. Enjoy.
1. J Trailer

"You won't get away with this..." "Quiet." "Bubby will be here soon." "I said shut it." "My arms hurt." "Oh my god, kid, shut the fuck up!" a five foot, nine inches tall, thin man shouted at a small girl. They were currently in an abandoned underground subway going under the river south of Vales residentual district. Its was an easy job, just nab some kids and take them to the drop-off point. He'd get paid and be on his way. Simple, right? Except for one thing. "Damn, this brats annoying." the tall man said. "Eh, just be glad that's the only problem, Hedrit." A slightly shorter but broader built man spoke. The tall man, now known as Hedrit, turned his head to look at his partner in crime. "Oh shut it. s'not like anyone's gonna miss her. I mean for fuck sake, Okin, she's a fuckin Faunus, and an orphan at that."

Indeed, the girl was a faunus. Standing at three and a half feet tall. the young girl had mouse ears coming out of her dark brown hair. She also had a long slender tail sticking out from under her dress with the end coiled around her ankle to keep it out of her way. At hearing Hedrits words her ears drooped forward as her large, blue eyes fell. Okin, seeing this gave a start. "Oh now look what ya done, hurt the poor girls feelin's." "For the last time she's just a faunus, not worth the spit people throw their way." "**Well, that was rude**." a strangely hollow sounding voice sounded not far from the group.

Hedrit quickly spun back forward and shown his light ahead of them. "Oi! Who's there?" The little mouse girl looked into the shadows where the two men couldn't see. "Bubby?" "**Yes Aida**?" "Why are you hiding from the bad guys?" "**Who said i was hiding**?" "Your lights are off." "**Your point**?." Hedrit, getting annoyed at being ignored, pulled out a large machete like blade with its handle angled forward. "Hey! Why don't you come out and fight, coward!" Okin, clearly being the more intelligent of the two thugs, took a step away from Aida be fore speaking. "I'd ask that you forgive my friends words. He tends to run his yap when it isn't needed." Hedrit turned to Okin. "You're apologizin to some two bit punk who's to scared to show himself? Come on, Okin, the two of us can take on a small fry like this guy."

As soon as the words left Hedrits mouth, blue light started shining from behind him. He quickly spun around once more to come face-to-face with a chest plate. "Wha?" He slowly looked up to the face of the metal creature in front of him. Staring down at him, standing more than a head taller, was what looked to be a robot, made of dark-gray almost black metal, and lights trailing the body. As he looked at it's face, hedrit saw two round, azure lights where he expected to see eyes, or at least cameras.

"What the hell are you?" Hedrit breathed out, almost unheard. The large, six foot, four inch tall being brought itself down to hedrits five foot, nine inch height. Hedrit was suprised when the Lights on its face changed shape as if mimicing a look that just screamed, "**Really**?" "**Me**? **Seriously**? **Have you not been listening to the little girl behind you**?" Hedrit turned to look at the girl, eyes wide, before he heard the monster in front of him speak again. "**I'm bubby**."

Just as Hedrit regestered the words spoken he was sent flyin via a large metal fist impacting on his chest. He hit the ground about 20 feet away from the metal monstosity and slowly got to his feet. He stared at the thing in front of him before shouting to Okin. "Get your weapon out! We're bringin this guy down." "Are you daft, man? That thing'll slaughter us!" "Then use the girl! He came here for her didn't he?" "Now you"re bein a fool."

Hedrit brought his weapon up and pointed it toward "Bubby". A small piece on the back of the blade shifted to stick out of the sword. The top two inches of the blade flipped over the back to reveal a hidden gun barrel and, coupled with the first piece, resembled iron sights. the middle of the front edge collapsed into itself to show a slot and a grip. He quickly pulled a magazine and loaded it into the blade turned gun.

As this was happening, Okin took a few steps back. "You go n' fight if you want, I'm no fool" Hedrit looked at him with disgust. "Fine be a coward! I ain't goin down without a fight!" He pulled the trigger and fired a volley of bullets at the creature only to see it bounce of the things metal shell. "shit!" The creature started walking toward him almost lazely. "**Ok, you probly figured this out by now but**..." He knocked his knuckles on his chest plate twice to make his point. "**I'm kiiinda made of some thick metal. Do ya really think small caliber bullets are gonna get through this**?"

Hedrit quickly ejected the spent mag from his gun and pulled out another. This one was Blue instead of gray like the first. As he loaded it into his gun he said, "Let see how you handle this!" Unleashing another cluster of bullets from his gun he watched as the round exploded on contact with the monster in front of him. "Hows that, aye!?" while they waited for the smoke to clear, Aida watched, fearing the worst, while Okin had a grim look on his face. "Now don' tell me you went n' died on me now. That'd be no fun." after a few seconds, the smoke clear to show the machine still standing where it had been before.  
"The hell?" As he looked he saw a double edged blade come out of the creatures right arm, extending about six inches past its finger tips. (AN: Think Fullmetal Alchemist) "**That**. **Was**. **Annoying**." As it walked toward him, the bladed gleamed in the Blue light from the beast, almost making it glow as if giving off its own light. Hedrit, finally starting to fear the thing in front of him, started backing away. "The fuck are you?" "**One**? **You really shouldn't swear in front of children**." At this Aida deadpanned. "You do it all the time, Bubby." "**That's beside the point, Aida**. **Two**? **I already told you what I am, so did she**." As the creature leveled it blade with the point barely piercing the skin on Hedrits nose, it said, "**I am Bubby**."

The blade left his nose. But, before he had time to feel releaved, the metal monster took a quick step forward and brought his left fist right where it had been. Hedrit was out before he hit the ground. The creature stood to its full height and looked at the man. "**Idiot**." As he stood there Okin spoke up. "T'was a bit anticlimatic, don' ya think?" "**Ya I guess, but hey, I wasn't goin for the dramatic fight scene**. **I just wanted to shut him up**." "Bubby, can we go home now?" "**Yes, but you're goin to bed after you take a bath**!" "Awe come on!" "**No buts**! **Now lets get out of here. By the way, Okin**." Okin turned and looked the creature in the 'eyes'. "**Thanks**." "Not a problem, Jake. Just make sure to pay me back when ya can."

-The next morning-

"Do you really have to go Bubby?" "Yes Aida" "But Why?" At this , Jake, a six foot tall male with brown hair, and hazel eyes kneeled down to Aidas height to look her in the eyes. "Cuz if i do this, I can get payed to fight the big scary monsters. Once that happens, the orphanage will get better stuff for the kids and you and I can live together." "But why can't I go with you?" "Cuz I still have to talk with the headmaster. If he says yes I'll be back in a week or so to get you, ok?" "Fine." She then hugged him as hard as she could. "I'll see you soon Bubby" "Bet on it." When she finally let him go, he stood and started walking toward the landing pad. Hiding his own eyes under his cadet style hat, with a small tear going down his cheek, he thought to himself. "Just hold out til I can come back, Aida."

This is the second time I posted this chapter. The first time a bunch of edits were left out due to the difference in programs... SO! let me know if you liked it. If you didn't then I'm sorry and please tell me how I could make it better. I don't mind flames as long as they actually HELP me get better.

Alright later, peace out, arrivederci, asta la... OH shit! Slendy! NO! GO AWAY! AAAAAAHHHHH!

*STATIC*


	2. R Trailer

Eight months... It's been Eight Fucking months?! FUCK!

Hey guys (and gals), Kyoki here. I am EXTREMELY sorry for the delay. But SOMEBODY decided it'd be funny for me to disappear for most of the year... that being said i haven't finished the trailers for the other two member of team JAGUAR (I'm talking to you FlamingGinger), so until I do I'm Basically saying "Fuck it." I'd rather get them out in order but I'm an idiot who cant focus for very long. So! Until they're done I hope you guys enjoy the R trailer for Team JAGR.

"_This was a bad idea._" the red head thought as his jaded eyes moved over the large room he was in. The coliseum like room was made even more so by the large barred off tunnels circling the room. However, it was diminished by the fact that there were flood lights every where and the forty or so men up in the "stands".

"What's up, Ronny boy?" The "boy" turned around and looked up to see a man with dark brown, almost black hair, wearing a worn leather jacket with holes in it missing the left arm. The most striking thing about the man was his eyes. his left eye was bright brown, almost golden, while the other was so pale you'd swear it was solid white.

"Well? Cat gotcha tongue or somethin?" At this he got no reply. "Ooook. Well how bout this? We both know why you're here. You want somethin I got. But I would like to keep that lil thing." After he spoke he pull a small key out of his pocket. The key looked to be a pre-age tech bar with two extrusions at one end.

"I know what this lil baby opens." As soon as those words left his mouth the red heads eyes narrowed. "Now all I need is for you to tell me where the damn thing is." Still the red head was silent. "Fine. You know what? Lets try this." At this the bars around the room started to open. As the tunnels opened several ursai started walking out of them.

"You live, you get the key. You die, well you get the point, right Ronny boy?" One of the men to the mans right turned to him. "Uh boss?" "What is it" "How are we supposed to find what were lookin for if he dies?" Both men gave pause at this thought. "..." "..." "Well it's too late for that ain't it?"

As the two argued, "Ronny" faced the sleuth of ursai as they finally noticed his presence among them. He brought his right hand to his waist and grasp the handle hanging there. He pulled the blade and launched acrossed the ground, surprising the creatures.

"..I was only saying that..." Both men stopped as they heard the revving of a motor. The leader, confused, spoke. "What the hell is that?" The answer soon came in the form of the red head below literally chain-sawing his way through three of the ursai without hesitation.

As the three fell, the rest of the sleuth finally realized that the red head was a threat and went after him. He quickly drew the second blade from his belt and charged the group. As they neared each other, both blades started to glow.

The saw blade in his right began glowing with a dull red glow as the other gained a blue almost white aura along with small arcs of electricity jumping between the points of its chain. The closest ursa fell quickly as it was split in half, both halves being cauterized as the red head ran between them. Two of the remaining ursai made to swipe at him as he brought his second blade to bear. As the claws came into contacted both creatures were sent into a fit of spasms before hitting the ground with smoke rising from their fur.

With only three ursa left in the "arena", the leader of the group was starting to get nervous. "You've gotta be kiddin me. Is this kid seriously the only one who knows where the damn thing is?" "Well he's the only known member of the group that hid it. Of the five, Ronald Pyrex is the only one to actually show his face to people."

As the two were talking, the redhead, now known as Ronald, was finishing up with the last ursa. The beast, for it's part, had managed to avoid death at the cost of one of it's arms. The two faced each other, one with rage and hate, the other with pity.

The ursa, eyes blazing, charge as hard as it could toward it's opponent. Before it could reach him, Ronald pointd both of his blades at the creature. Both blades brightened so that the right was a bright orange and the other was almost pure white. Both blades were spinning full throttle as an aura of heat and lightning surrounded the wielder.

The two were a mere five feet from each other when the ursa jumped, raising its remaining claw above it's head. As the claw came down, Ronald crossed his arms at the elbow, bringing the weapons parallel to each other over his shoulders. Just as the claw came within an inch of his nose, he swung both blades down into an upward arc, releasing all of the energy stored in the weapons.

The ursa had no time to react as the blades sliced clean through its arm and body. In a flash of blinding light it was over. The ursa, or what remained of it lay behind Ronald as he turned to face the leader. The leader, not quite over what he had witnessed simply gawked before sneering. "You bastard. Do you have any idea how long it took us to get all of those?" Ronald simply shrugged. "It was your fault. You said if I survived i would get my key back." "So you do talk. And here I was thinkin you were a fuckin mute."

Ronald begun walkin toward the leader with a business like look on his face. "And how do you plan on taking this from me?" As the leader spoke, he held the key in front of his face. The last thing anyone expected from ronald was a smirk before he said "Like this." He spun both of his blades toward the leader. Flames and lightning smashed the structure below the leader sending him and three of his followers to the ground below.

As the dust settled the leader groaned in pain before pushing himself up. "What's the big idea you dip shit." As he opened his eyes and looked toward the "dip shit", he came face to face with the end of Ronalds chain saw blade. "H-hey now. N-n-no need to get testy."

He slowly backed away from Ronald. He had taken four steps when Ronald finally bagan walking forward. "Shit. Come on, man. Maybe we can make a deal?" As soon as he finished, Ronald stopped and nelt to the ground.

What the leader had failed to realize while he was terrified was that he had dropped the key when he fell. As soon as he saw Ronald pick it up, he blanched. "Fuck." "I got what I came for." Ronald walked up to the leader and smashed the side of his blade into the mans head. The leader hit the ground, out cold. "Good bye."

One week later...

The redhead sat on a bench at the back of a large group of people waiting for there ride. As he sat there his thoughts were stuck on what those men had said. "_Of the five... Do they really know about us?_" He was brought from his musings when someone called. "Hey Ron. what's up?" He turned his head to see his friend. "Jake. We need to talk."

Well then. With that done, I naturally will be giving credit to Ronalds creator (who seems to love changing his name), who is (as of October 30th) Oscar De Nogla... Someone PLEASE tell me what that MEANS! Anyway I will TRY to get the other trailer out soon and will be...

*smash* The fuck? *Slender man enters the room* THATS IT! FUCK THIS! *Pulls out shot gun* SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER! *BANG BANG BANG*

*Static*


End file.
